PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 17: Play Ball
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The first game of the season has arrived and Charlie Brown is determined to bring his team a much-needed victory starting out. Also he gets some shocking news as Joe Shlabotnik, his favorite baseball player, is seriously ill..
1. Chapter 1

Episode 17: Play Ball!

 **CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: This episode is a little shorter than some of the others. I do apologize about that, but I didn't have much idea I could do with it. The next one, "Getting Ready for Summer", will have more material to it, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy this episode._

Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking hand in hand towards the ball field. The first game of the season had arrived. Snoopy was also with them. Charlie Brown was looking forward to this season, as they now had Ox on their team and with him hitting sluggers, they were sure to at least have a decent showing for that season. The previous season, they still didn't win any games, but they started making some improvements. But with Ox in tow, Charlie Brown was determined to win at least a few games this year.

As they got to the field, most of the team was there already practicing before the game. Charlie Brown brought all of them in for a pep talk before the game.

"All right team," he began, "I know for years we've haven't been the best team around. And I know we came pretty close to actually winning some games last year. Let's try to keep that momentum going from last year. As you know we now have Ox on our side. And with him, we are sure to have at least a halfway decent season."

"That's all we can ask for," Lucy retorted.

"Are you nervous, Oxie?" asked Patty to her boyfriend.

"A little," said Ox. "I just hope I do a good job for Charlie Brown."

"You'll do fine, Oxford," said Violet. "Charlie Brown may not be much of a baseball manager, but his heart is always in the right place. And I'm sure as long as you do your best, he'll be happy with your performance."

"It looks like the other team has arrived, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"Okay, everybody!" said Charlie Brown. "Take your positions!" And everyone went to their spots. As Charlie Brown took his position on the pitcher's mound, Schroeder walked up to the mound to go over the signals.

"One finger will mean pitch the fast ball," he began, "two fingers will mean pitch the slow ball, three fingers will mean pitch the curve ball, and four fingers will mean it will be seven months until Beethoven's birthday." And he walked back to his position at home plate.

"I have a weird team," said Charlie Brown. And he prepared to throw the first pitch. We hear his inner monologue.

"Well here we go, the first game of the season. I start with a clean slate. And with the tips I've been getting from Franco, hopefully I can do better this time around. I'm not expecting us to win every game. Heck, I'm not expecting us to go to the championship. I just want to win at least a few games this season. What else have we got to lose?" And Charlie Brown threw his first pitch, only for it to return as a line drive and knock his clothes off, as usual, leaving his shorts on.

"Well, for starters, the shirt off my back," he sighed. He got up and got dressed and one of the outfielders threw the ball back to him. "I've got to bear down. It's Sidney or the Bush!" And Charlie Brown threw another pitch and the batter hit it high. Linus got underneath it as it was heading his way. He grabbed his blanket and caught the ball by tossing the blanket in the air.

"Wow! What a catch!" chimed Charlie Brown, with a smile. He figured there may actually be hope, after all. After another pitch, Snoopy ran and caught the ball in his mouth, scoring another out.

"Good job, Snoopy!" Charlie Brown said to his dog, who spat out the ball to his owner in his glove. After the next pitch, it went into the outfield towards Lucy.

"Come on, Lucy," Charlie Brown said, nervously. "Please catch it!" Charlie Brown had a right to be nervous. Out of all of his players, Lucy took the game the least seriously, yet was the first to blame Charlie Brown for losing. However this time around, as if she finally started being serious about playing, she caught the ball!

"I don't believe it!" Charlie Brown said to himself. "She actually caught the ball! SHE ACTUALLY CAUGHT THE BALL!" And sure enough, Charlie Brown's team was now up to bat. And he was happy. Not only was there a chance that they would win, but it was the season opener. And a good start was the key to more motivation for the team.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SOME SHOCKING NEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BREAKING NEWS**

While Charlie Brown and his team were having their first game, Peppermint Patty and her team were gearing up for theirs. She, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Franklin were going over strategy for their season opener. Marcie, however, was reading a newspaper, as she wasn't interested in baseball like her friend.

"All right, team," she began, "our opponents next weekend will be tough! But we can slaughter them. I know we're missing Thibault, but he will be back in a few weeks. MARCIE! Are you even paying attention?!"

"Sorry, sir," she said. "I was reading this article. It's about Joe Shlabotnik."

"You're not a fan of him, are you?!" asked Patty. "I'd expect that from Chuck, but I always thought you had better sense than to worship a lousy player like Joe Shlabotnik, Marcie."

"That's not why I'm reading this article about him, sir," assured Marcie. "It turns out that he's terminally ill and he doesn't have long for this world."

"Oh my gosh!" said Franklin. "And Charlie Brown is his biggest supporter."

"What does the article say, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty said.

"Joseph Shlabotnik, a minor league legend, has been ill with cancer for months now. His publicist said he wasn't long for this world anymore. He has stated that before he dies, the last thing he wants to do is meet with his biggest fan. A kid from right here in Sparkyville who has written him and even met him on a few occasions. The boy's name is Charles Brown."

"CHUCK?!" exclaimed Patty. "We need to tell him this."

"Right now he's busy with HIS first game of the season," said Franklin. "It will have to wait until they are done."

"It shouldn't be too long," Patty retorted. "This IS Chuck's team we're talking about. I just hope the other team takes it easy on them."

Meanwhile back at the Brown household, Sally and Michael were studying together. Michael was looking around and didn't see Charlie Brown or Snoopy anywhere.

"Hey, Sally," Michael began, "where's your brother and his dog?"

"Oh, they had a baseball game today," said Sally. "It shouldn't be too longer. They're pretty lousy. Not just my brother, but everyone else on the team as well. I know it sounds harsh, but it's pretty much accepted around here."

"I'd like to see them play one of these days," said Michael.

"Well, if you like to see a slaughter without going to the butcher, then watching my brother play is a good way to do that," Sally joked.

Michael sighed. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" he asked.

"Go ahead." And Michael turned it on. It was on the news. The reporter was talking about Joe Shlabotnik's illness.

" _They don't know how much longer Mr. Shlabotnik will hold on_ ," the reporter said on the TV. " _Word is going around that Mr. Shlabotnik is looking for a Sparkyville boy who was his biggest fan. The boy, who goes by Charles Brown, is said to be the biggest Joe Shlabotnik supporter._ "

"Good grief!" Sally said. "My big brother was just mentioned on TV!"

"I know!" said Michael. "And Joe Shlabotnik is looking for him!"

"Right now he's in the middle of his game. Let's head down there and see how much longer his game is going on." And Sally and Michael left the house to go where Charlie Brown and his team was playing.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A SHRED OF HOPE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CHARLIE BROWN, WINNER?!**

Back at the game, it was the seventh inning and Charlie Brown's team was keeping up with the other team. Nothing could slow them at this point. The score was really close and both teams were grinding out trying to keep ahead. The bases were loaded and Charlie Brown knew he needed an easy out to stay near the top. The game was far from done, but this was crucial to both teams.

Charlie Brown threw the pitch and it was a pop fly. Charlie Brown went for it. Again we hear his inner monologue.

"All right. I just need to catch this ball. I just hope it don't bounce out of my glove as it always does. I just need to remember what Franco said to do to prevent that…"

 _ **TWO MONTHS PRIOR**_

 _Charlie Brown and Franco were in Charlie's backyard going over some tips about catching a ball in flight. Charlie Brown had told Franco about how every time he thought he caught the ball, only for it to bounce out on the ground. Franco had a sure-fire way to prevent that from happening again._

 _"Okay, Charles," he began. "I'm going to throw ball up in air. You try to catch it when it lands." And Charlie Brown held his glove still and the ball landed in the glove, and then fell out, as it always did. Charlie Brown looked dejected._

 _"Don't get upset, Charles," Franco assured the round-headed boy. "I know of way to keep ball from bouncing out of glove. First, tilt glove up, like this, with finger up. Keep glove at angle so ball rolls toward you after landing in glove. Then when ball hit glove, take other hand and grasp ball so it won't fly out. Okay? We try again, mein friend!"_

 _And Franco tossed the ball up in the air again. This time Charlie Brown kept his glove at an angle with the slope going down towards him. And when the ball hit the glove, Charlie Brown took his other hand and grasped the ball; keeping it in the glove._

 _"Very good, Charles!" said a happy Franco._

 _"I don't believe it!" said Charlie Brown, equally happy. "It actually worked!"_

 _"Okay, we keep working at it," said Franco. And the two boys continued to practice the catch. And Charlie Brown got better and better at it._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**_

As the ball was falling back to earth, Charlie Brown, remembering what Franco had taught him, tilted his glove upward and prepared his right hand to grasp the ball. And all of the kids looked in nervous anticipation as the ball landed in Charlie Brown's glove. And before it could bounce out, he clamped down on it to keep it in the glove. And then the empire shouted "You're out!" and the kids cheered.

"I don't believe it!" said a shocked Lucy. "Charlie Brown caught the ball and it didn't bounce out of his glove like it usually does! Is this the end times?!"

Charlie Brown's team was up to bat again, and they had a chance at winning, for once. As they were heading to the dugout, Frieda ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Great job, baby!" she said to Charlie Brown with a smile. "I knew you'd do good one of these days!"

"Thank you, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "I just hope we can keep this momentum going."

"I'm sure we can, sweetie," assured Frieda. "Just keep doing your best, and anything is possible." Charlie Brown was glad to hear that from his girlfriend. With her on his side, he knew he couldn't fail.

Meanwhile, Sally, Michael, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans showed up at the ballfield. When they saw each other, they stopped to talk to one another.

"Sally, Michael," Patty greeted. "Are you just getting here, yourself?"

"Yeah," said Sally. "We need to tell my brother something important."

"Would it have to do with Joe Shlabotnik being terminally ill and wanting to meet Chuck?" asked Patty.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Michael.

"We saw the same story," said Marcie. "We were going to tell Charles about it, but he's still playing."

"We might as well wait until they're done," said Patty. "From the looks of the scoreboard, it seems that Chuck's team is doing halfway decent, for once." And the kids took their seats in the bleachers.

Back on Charlie Brown's side, it was Ox's turn to bat. Charlie Brown decided to give him some pep talk.

"Okay Ox," he began, "don't worry about how they're going to pitch. If it looks like you can hit it, just go for it. Okay?" Ox nodded and went up to bat. When the ball came for him he swung and knocked it out of the park for a home run.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty. "Someone on Chuck's team actually got a home run that wasn't Snoopy! How is that possible?!"

"He's got Ox on his side now," said Sally. "He nicknamed him his Ol' Slugger." And Ox ran to home plate for the score.

"Chuck's team is now tied with the other team," said Patty. "And now Snoopy is up to bat. I know he'll do a good job." And sure enough, Snoopy hit a home run and also ran for home, and, in classic Snoopy fashion, did some showboating on the way to home plate.

Now it was Linus who was up to bat. While he wasn't as good as Snoopy or Ox, he could hold his own on the field pretty well. He hit the ball and made it to first base. Next was Shermy, who did the same, and both Linus and him were able to steal third and second, respectively. Next was Lucy, who, predictably, struck out. Frieda did a bit better, but got tagged out on her way to first, though Linus was able to steal home, scoring them another point, and Shermy had made it to third. With two outs, Charlie Brown, himself, was up next. He managed to hit the ball toward center field and managed to take first base and Shermy ran toward home plate, giving them yet another run.

"Good grief!" said Peppermint Patty. "Chuck's team has a good lead, for once! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Later it was the bottom of the ninth. And Charlie Brown's team were up to bat again. All they needed was one point to win the game. The other team was ahead by one run, and Charlie Brown's team needed only two runs to win. They had two outs already and all they needed was only two runs. It was now or never for Charlie Brown.

First up at bat was Linus. He managed to get on second base. Next was Shermy, who made it to first. While the pitcher was watching both Linus and Shermy who were at third and second, respectively, Lucy was taking her place at bat. Charlie Brown was nervous. If they could tie but get an out, they go into extra innings, but if either one of them get out before hitting home, they lose the game. Lucy managed to get a hit, for once and made it to first base while Linus made it to home plate, tying up the score. They still had a chance. With Lucy on first and Shermy on second, all they needed was for one of them to score a winning run. Frieda was up next. She swung and got a hit and now the bases were loaded. It was now up to Charlie Brown.

"Uh oh!" said Peppermint Patty. "Chuck may actually get tagged out. At least they still have a chance with the score tied and may go into extra innings."

Charlie Brown gritted his teeth and watched the pitcher. He made sure he wouldn't miss. He swung and got his first strike. Then he got ball one. Then ball two. He swung at the next one and got a foul ball, and automatic strike two. Now he was sweating bullets. Frieda, who was watching from first base whispered, "You can do it, baby!" It was as if Charlie Brown heard her because when the ball came again, he swung and it connected, sending it out of the park. Charlie Brown somehow had hit a home run! The ball was never seen again. And the kids ran to home.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" shouted Peppermint Patty with disbelief. "CHUCK'S TEAM ACTUALLY WON!"

"GOOD JOB, CHARLES!" shouted Marcie from the bleachers.

"WAY TO GO, BIG BROTHER!" Sally yelled.

"Gut gemacht, Charles," said Franco, as he knew it was his teaching and tips that helped Charlie Brown.

"YOU HELPED SCORE THE WINNING RUN FOR US, CHARLIE BROWN!" shouted Linus with excitement. "YOU WERE THE HERO!"

Charlie Brown was beside himself with emotion. All he ever wanted, besides to be loved which was now covered by Frieda, was to win a baseball game. While his team had won games before, it was always when he wasn't playing, or someone filling in for him when he couldn't play. But now he actually won a game on his own merit. Not because someone "let him win" as was the case of when he face Royanne Hobbs, the great-granddaughter of Roy Hobbs. Everyone held up Charlie Brown. It was the Homecoming game all over again, only without the drama that followed. When they finally put Charlie Brown down, Frieda came up and kissed him.

"Charlie Brown, I love you so much!" she cried. "If this doesn't prove you're a winner, I don't know what will!"

"Thank you, Frieda," said Charlie Brown, with tears in his eyes. "I love you, too."

"Party at Joe's Café!" shouted Pig Pen. And everyone left for Joe's.

"Are we going to tell Chuck about Shlabotnik?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"I say let him celebrate tonight, sir," Marcie suggested. "We can let him know tomorrow."

And Peppermint Patty, Franco, Hans, Sally, and Michael nodded in agreement and decided to join them for the celebration, knowing that they can let him know about Joe Shlabotnik the next day after the fun had died down.

 _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time_

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime_

 _And bad mistakes_

 _I've made a few_

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through_

 _We are the champions, my friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

 _We are the champions_

 _We are the champions_

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_

 _I've taken my bows_

 _And my curtain calls_

 _You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

 _I thank you all_

 _But it's been no bed of roses_

 _No pleasure cruise_

 _I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

 _And I ain't gonna lose_

 _We are the champions, my friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

 _We are the champions_

 _We are the champions_

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_

 _We are the champions, my friends_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_

 _We are the champions_

 _We are the champions_

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SAYING GOODBYE**

"We Are the Champions" written by Freddie Mercury

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: JOE'S LAST STAND**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were at the hospital. They haven't been there since the night Python got shot and died after she, Lucy, and the other Serpent Sisters confronted the Lizard Ladies. This time they were visiting Joe Shlabotnik, Charlie Brown's favorite baseball player and hero, as Joe personally requested Charlie to visit him before he passed on. Charlie Brown had met Joe on a few occasions, like the time Joe was a manager for the Waffletown Waffles, and to get an autograph at a meet and greet. Plus Frieda's father ran into Joe on a business trip and just happened to have a baseball bat with him and got Joe to sign for him. And Mr. Rich gave it to his daughter to give to Charlie Brown for Christmas. And Charlie Brown was the only constant fan who wrote to him. So to say that this was special to Charlie Brown was an understatement.

As they approached Mr. Shlabotnik's room, Frieda said, "Do you want me to stay outside, sweetie?"

"No, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "I want you with me. I don't know how he looks right now. If he has a bunch of hoses and monitors hooked up to him, or if he looks rather normal, I want you there for support."

"I'll always support you, dear," said Frieda with a smile. And the two kids went inside to see Joe.

Around that time, Schroeder was playing his piano. Lucy was there with him. They were discussing the win and Charlie Brown visiting Joe Shlabotnik.

"I still can't believe we actually won the game, dear," said Lucy.

"I know," Schroeder agreed. "I'm still getting used to the feeling of winning WITH Charlie Brown at the helm."

"I guess miracles never cease," Lucy stated. "And now his favorite baseball player sought him out."

"Well Charlie Brown has always been his biggest fan. It doesn't surprise me that he'd ask for him as he lays sick."

"I guess. Still, it's very surreal." And Schroeder continued to play as Lucy listened.

A few hours later, Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking back to Charlie Brown's house from the hospital. He was looking shocked from what they discussed with Joe.

"I don't believe it, Frieda," said a shell-shocked Charlie Brown. "Joe had set up a trust fund in my name for me to collect when I turn eighteen!"

"I know," said Frieda. "No one would believe it!"

"He said he had talked to my parents beforehand and he wanted to be the one to tell me. I guess this is parting gift to me before he passes. I wonder why he chose me, though."

"Because, Charlie Brown, you're his biggest fan. He figured since you always been supportive of him, and plus with no family of his own to leave anything to, he figured you were the best choice. And frankly, sweetheart, he couldn't have picked a better guy than you."

"Thanks, Frieda. I guess you're right. You are a wonderful girlfriend."

"And you are a great boyfriend. I love you." And Frieda kissed Charlie Brown.

"I love you, too." And the two of them continued walking.

The next day, the news came on and all of the kids were watching at their homes. The news report came on about Joe's passing. The news reporter began to speak.

" _Earlier this morning, Joe Shlabotnik passed away after a lengthy illness. He was noted for being the worst baseball player in all of major league baseball. But many folks have noted his kindness and big heart and dedicated love for the game of baseball, even if he wasn't good at it. He mainly played on minor league teams where he fared better. Just the day before, he had finally got in contact with Charles Brown, who was considered his biggest fan. And he had set up a trust fund for young Charles. The amount was not disclosed to the press as it was between Mr. Shlabotnik and the Brown family. And Mr. Shlabotnik didn't have any other surviving family members. Outside of the trust for Charles Brown, the rest of his estate will be donated to a charity he always supported. Mr. Shlabotnik will be missed._ "

 **THE END**


End file.
